


Watchers (Ignis/Reader - Ravus/reader) - (NSFW 18+)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Kinda?, LMAO, Light Masochism, METAL ARM, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other, Porn With Plot, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, if you squint theres a hint of one, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Ignis wakes up in the middle of the night to his partner having a wet dream about him, turns out she wanted to be watched while he fucked her. Ignis finds a willing participant and surprise, surprise its thee Ravus Nox Fleuret. 3 way, double penetration. The good stuff.As usually lemme know if yall like this one! <3





	Watchers (Ignis/Reader - Ravus/reader) - (NSFW 18+)

Ignis groaned quietly, opening and blinking his eyes towards the clock. ‘2:56AM, good. I needed more sleep.’ He thought to himself. Sighing, he burrowed his way back under the covers, resuming his position behind you. Nuzzling into your shoulder blades you grumbled, bringing a small smile to his face. Even in your sleep you made such cute noises when you were content. 

Letting the fatigue of sleep wash over him once more he starts to nod off, relaxing and just as sleep takes him he hears a familiar noise emit from you. “Y/N?” he whispers. No response, shrugging he gets comfortable once more. Only to hear the noise again but much clearer, “Haah, Ignis…” this caught his attention, listening in closer he waited. He had his suspicions but when he shifted closer you let out a low moan, pressing back into his pelvis. Grinding yourself against him, he grinned. “So you’re having a wet dream about me.” He muttered, reaching down to the valley between your hips. Circling a finger lightly over your clothed heat he presses gently into your clit causing you to whimper and try to follow his touch when he moves his hand away to slide it back into your panties. 

“Fuck you’re soaked, Y/N…” Ignis breathes out against your shoulder blades, dipping a finger between your folds to collect your slick. Rubbing circles over your clit and sinking his finger into your aching cunt you give a staggered moan, “I-Iggy…” encouraged he plunged two fingers into you. Curling them and pressing against your clit with the palm of his hand and starts to rock them in and out.  
Pressing featherlight kisses to your shoulder blades whispering sweet praises you whimper, lazily bucking into his movements. Your dream is starting to feel even more real, the feel of Ignis bringing you closer to orgasm as someone watches sends you over the edge. “Ignis!” you gasp out, waking up to find that your dream wasn’t just one sided. Gripping Ignis’s forearm and moaning loudly he chuckles from behind you continuing his ministrations as you cum over his fingers.

“Glad to see you’re awake, care to share what had you moaning my name out in your sleep love?” he questions you gently, a self-satisfied lilt in his voice as he removes his fingers from you. 

Coming down from your high you blink for a moment, before recalling the dream in vivid detail. Your face heating up from embarrassment for a moment. 

“What’s the matter, cats got your tongue?” He prods again, rubbing circles soothingly on your sides. 

“I, well. Okay. Uh I had a dream where you were fucking me, as per usual…” he hums behind you, letting you know its okay to continue. 

“Well, I had a dream that someone was watching us the entire time. I didn’t get a clear face or any of that, just that they were there with us. The feeling of being filled and taken by you while someone was there to witness it. The thoughts gotten me off on more times than I can count.” You admit sheepishly, waiting for a response. 

Humming purposefully, “And is this something you’d like to bring to the bedroom, or keep it strictly in fantasy matters?” he asks. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It’s been about two weeks since Ignis asked that question, you both agreed to try it out. You didn’t have anyone you trusted with the matter so you let him pick your third. On your break at work you pulled out your phone, checking over your messages to find one from Ignis. 

Iggy <3: “Y/N, I found someone who’s interested in our little…affair. Be ready tonight.”  
You: “Oh, can you tell me who it is?”  
Iggy <3: “It’s best left until we’re there, worry not love. You won’t be disappointed.” 

Sighing to yourself you turn your phone off and toss it back into your bag, you wonder if its going to be one of his friends. You cant imagine it being Noctis with him being betrothed to Luna. Nor Gladio or Prompto. Gladio wasn’t so much your type and Prompto, sweet Prompto, you’d wreck him. 

Finishing up your shift you drive home and take a shower and slip into some pajamas. Making some tea you curl up on the couch, tapping your fingers against your mug nerves starting to set in a bit in anticipation. Ignis usually told you everything up front and the fact he’s being secretive about it has you on edge. You trust him with everything but you’re anxious to know who he’s allowing into your flat you shared with him. The tea working to calm your nerves you get more comfortable before you hear the door crack open. 

The keys hitting your counter top you get up to greet Ignis. He had a haul of groceries to put away so you reach out to him grabbing some from him and start to help him sort the food and put things away. Slipping past you he leans down to give you a quick peck on the lips.

“Hello Love, how was work?” he asked, pulling out some of the vegetables and meat for dinner. 

“It was eventful, the crowds were overkill tonight. Could hardly get a moment to myself.” You huff, laughing slightly when Ignis nudges you with his shoulder. 

“Well, we have good food and a promising night in sue. It’s time to relax.” He encourages before continuing to cut and sort the meat and vegetables for dinner. Skillfully trimming and seasoning the meat before adding it to the pot to stew. 

Nodding you leave him to finish up cooking, setting up the coffee table at the the couch you get comfortable and wait for him to come back while the foods cooking. Setting the timer he comes back into the living room, his spot ready for him as he gets comfortable before patting his lap for you to get into your usual position. Curled up into his side as you watch shows to pass the time. Talking about your days events, shitty customers, whiny bureaucrats you get into your daily routine with him. 

The alarm buzzes off to which you playfully whine at having to move off of your love to which he scoffs playfully. 

“Surely dear you can wait a bit longer for physical contact, you’ll be satisfied soon enough.” His voice dripping with promise you flush slightly at his words as he turns to head into the kitchen.

He brings you your bowl of stew and you both eat in silence, engulfed in the show you were watching together before finishing. Placing the bowl on the table you get comfortable, leaning your head onto Ignis’s lap smiling up at him as he quirks an eyebrow at you before smiling back at you.  
Leaning forward he tosses his dish on the coffee table and gets comfortable, stretching out releasing a groan of contentment before threading his fingers through your hair. Rubbing small circles into your scalp, causing you to almost purr and lean into his touch. 

Shifting up you cup the back of his head to bring him down to you, pressing a kiss to his lips to which he returns in full. Pulling back he looks you over, a glint in his eye as he dives back in. Pressing hungry kisses to your lips, sliding his hand down your side. Goading you into sitting up so he could have better access to your mouth. Moaning into the kiss he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

Pulling back begrudgingly you pant, “We should go back to the bedroom. But is your friend coming tonight?”

Licking his lips he nods purposefully, “Hmm, yes I would think so. He has a habit of running late to our meetings, I fail to see why this would be an exception for him. Lets go.” Taking your hand in his he leads you to your shared bedroom, looks like he took time to clean up the place before you had company. 

Sitting down you look up at him, sticking your tongue out at him taunting him to come down to your level to continue where you left off. Grabbing his hand gently you pull him on top of you, continuing the kiss from earlier and sliding your hands up his sides. His stomach tensing as he’s ticklish, he won’t admit that though as he huffs in response. Nudging his shirt upwards he leans back and discards it before returning to you, peppering kisses down your neck to your chest before sliding a hand under your blouse and pawing at your breast, tugging lightly at a nipple. Leaning up a bit you slide your shirt over your head and toss it to the corner. Moaning when Iggy takes one into his mouth, sucking harshly while gently thumbing over your pajama bottoms waist band causing you to shiver in anticipation. 

Running one hand under his abdomen, you make the first plunge and tease at his shaft. Feather light touches ghost over his member causing it to twitch towards you, he sighs pleasantly against you. Sliding your fingers into the waist band of his pants and boxers you nudge him backwards onto his heel, whining in disappointment when he released your breast. 

“Pants, off.” You give a curt request, popping the button on the top open for him. Nodding he gets undressed quickly, his thick member bobbing slightly as he regards you. Returning to you he makes quick work of pulling your pajama bottoms down and over your hips with a little assistance from your end. With you both bare you continue, you sit up onto your heels and lean forward to take his cock into your mouth. Licking a stripe from base to tip, making sure to focus on the head. Gripping the base of his cock you start to jerk him off while taking him into your mouth, he moans, gripping your hair lightly, he allows you to control the pace.

Ignis whines out after a particularly firm stroke, “Please let me fuck you, Y/N. He should be here any minute.” With a grin you take him out of your mouth and stroke him for another moment. 

“How do you want me?” you question him, sliding back further onto the bed awaiting further instruction. Ignis pauses thoughtfully before looking back down at you, “On your back, legs spread, knees up.” 

Doing as you were told you got comfortable and pulled Ignis into your embrace, his cock pressing against your entrance you grind against him, and readjust your legs around his hips. Tutting you playfully he pulls your legs over his shoulders, bending them backward towards your chest as he rubs the head of his cock over your entrance gathering your slick. Moaning when he circles the head of his cock over your clit before sliding it to dip into your entrance just barely. Repeating this pattern until you were whining. 

“Please Iggy, I want you inside me… f-uuck” 

Grunting, Ignis presses his way into your entrance. Stretching you around his girth. Stretched he gives you a moment before starting a even pace, picking up speed as he hears your guest enter your flat. Pressing a thumb to your clit and rubbing featherlight touches over it you whine. 

“Pleaaase, stop teasing. Fuck” Groaning when he starts to slam into your aching cunt with hard calculated thrusts. The sound of your slick, the movement of your bodies and your moans fill the room. Hearing the door creak open you tense up, clenching around the cock inside you causing  
Ignis to hiss and stutter in his pace for a moment before picking up right where he left off. Looking over you blink and clear your eyes to meet a piercing gaze of violet and blue. 

“H-High Commander?” you stutter out, moaning when Ignis applies more pressure to your clit, thrusts brushing against your cervix. 

Giving you a curt nod he smirks, stripping off his lapels and buckles. Taking a seat across from you both when he was down to his dress shirt and slacks. Palming over his member already he watches as Ignis fucks into your dripping cunt.  
Ignis changes the pace, grinding slow and hard, barely ever leaving your cunt with his thrusts, wanting to fill every inch of you. Moaning out you look back at Ignis to meet his searing gaze before he leans down and gives you a loving but heated kiss.

“Y/N, I want you to watch Ravus as I fuck you. Don’t disappoint our guest.” Ignis whispers against your lips.  
Whimpering you nod, turning your head to look at the High Commander who had his cock out in hand, lazily pumping himself to the pace Ignis was keeping with you. 

Squeezing the head of his cock firmly and swiping his thumb over the slit Ravus leans back into the seat further, smirking as he slides his magitek arm up his abdomen as you watch him. Popping the buttons of his shirt open he exposes his chest to you. Sliding a clawed finger over his nipples and down towards his cock teasingly causes him to shiver, groaning when he tightens his fist over his cock as he watches your face contort in pleasure as Ignis pinches your clit. Taking a breast into his mouth the pressure finally breaks inside of you. Cumming hard on his cock you moan out, eyebrows knitting in pleasure. 

Still engulfed in the throes of your orgasm you hear Ravus stand up and you open your eyes to see him kneel before you, watching you with a renewed interest he kisses you. Moaning into the kiss as you hear Ignis moan out and feel him twitch inside you, you feel his hot cum filling you before he pulls out. Panting, but watching with a renewed interest he watches as the high commander claims your mouth.  
Whining at the sudden empty feeling you lean back and look to Iggy who’s taken the commanders seat. 

“You’re welcome to her if you’d like, Ravus.” He offers, looking to you with a curious look in his eyes as he waits to see if you’d go for it. Looking up at Ravus you gulp, his eyes just as inquisitive as your lovers. 

“You’re welcome to me.” You mutter, face flushing as you realize you’re really going to go through with this. Being bred by another man while your lover watches. Satisfied with your reaction Ravus grips you by the hips, turning you onto your stomach, pulling you up onto your knees. With no warning he presses in causing you to whine, Ignis was by no means a small man. But Ravus’s cock was curved just so, pressing into your aching walls perfectly. Giving you no time to relish in the feeling the commander sets into a brutal pace, slamming your hips into his harshly causing you to hiss out as you were still sensitive from your last orgasm. 

Tutting playfully from the sidelines Ignis makes a comment, “Now Ravus, is that any way to treat my beloved? Surely you think she could take more.” Eyes widening at his comment, Ravus simply grunts, adjusting his angle as he leans down, hiking you up against his chest. His Magitek hand wrapping around your throat gently he pounds into your aching cunt, your juices dripping down onto his cock. 

“Don’t be afraid to inflict a little bit of pain, she enjoys it.” Ignis suggests, eyes focused on where you and Ravus’ bodies met. Clenching at the idea of those metal claws digging into your throat cutting off your airways just barely was almost enough to send you to Nirvana. 

“So Miss Y/N isn’t as sweet as I thought of her. I knew you picked your partners well Ignis but this ones exceptional.” Ravus bit out, tightening his hold on your throat. The claws digging in just slightly under your jaw to keep your head tilted back against his shoulder so he could gauge your reactions and adjust accordingly. 

Looking over to Ignis for a moment you watch him, he’s sitting with his legs spread. His hand wrapping around his shaft alternating between fast and slow strokes, building himself up towards the edge and denying himself. 

Croaking out you whine, thrusting back onto Ravus’ cock when you hear that deep moan spill from Ignis’ lips. His cock twitching heavily against his stomach as he denied himself again. Sitting up Ignis moves to stand in front of you. Biting his lip in thought as he watches the scene unraveling in front of him as he reaches forward between your legs. This fingers brushing against your clit he starts to mindlessly tease you, pulling away pressure as you tried to get closer. Always just out of reach.

“Such a greedy little thing, having another mans cock in you and yet you still seek out my touch. What should we do with you?” Ignis scoffs teasingly. 

“Anything, I’m ready to take everything.” You choke out, gasping as Ravus loosens his grip around your throat so you could speak easier.  
Looking you over one last time thoughtfully, Ignis looks down. Ravus having not stopped once during this conversation he wonders if you’ll enjoy this. 

“Only one way to find out I suppose.” You almost didn’t catch what Iggy whispered when you see him rear his hand back and slap your clit harshly. It would’ve knocked the wind out of you if it wasn’t for the guttural moan emitting from you. You almost didn’t recognize the sound as Ravus laughed above you. Pressing his forehead into your shoulder he pauses. Feeling you writhe against him and how tight your pussy got just from one hit he was on edge. 

“Fuck I think she liked it. Do it again Ignis.” Ravus muttered against your back. Starting a slow pace again he hisses when you clench in anticipation of Ignis’ hand slamming back against your heat. 

“Close your eyes, Y/N. You’ll break the Commander before we can get to our last course.” Ignis requested, though it gave no room to deny him to begin with. Nodding you close your eyes, sighing and trying to relax back into the hold Ravus had on you. For a moment it felt like it was just you and Ravus, the slick feel of his cock sliding in and out of your heat. The cold feel of his fingers against your skin. You were getting close, your second orgasm approaching. 

With another slap to your clit you cry out, cumming hard on Ravus’ cock, hissing when you feel the cold metal of his fingers pinching and rolling your nub as he works you through your orgasm. The metal soothing you after the harsh hits you endured in the name of pleasure.  
Kissing your forehead you open your eyes to see Ravus’ eyes boring into yours. Sighing happily for a moment you almost expected this to be done, sliding forward you squeak when you feel that the commander is still hard inside of you twitching expectantly.

Ignis gently turned your head to face him and made eye contact with you. “Y/N if you need us to stop at any point, tell us. Any pain you can’t handle, tell us. We will stop at once.” 

Gulping you nod, trusting your partner with your life he smiles at you before leaning into your body and kissing you deeply. Moaning as he pinches your nipples between his fingers, rolling and pulling them into you were whining into the kiss, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. Distracting you for a moment as he gathers some of your slick to pump his cock. Preparing himself to slide into your cunt along side Ravus. 

“Remember if you need us to stop tell us.” Ravus mutters from above you, stopping his shallow thrusts as Ignis presses in. Gasping you shake against Ravus, digging your nails into his forearm moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, easy…easy… haah. You’re taking us so well, Y/N.” Ignis stutters out, whimpering you try to relax further, their cocks splitting you in half. At your full capacity you release stuttered breaths as Ignis pushes in to the hilt. Pausing to give you time to adjust to the feel of the both of them inside of you. 

“Astrals you’re tight, please… let me move Y/N…” Ravus grits out, his body taught and tense against yours restraint clear on his features. Testing the waters you thrust back onto them, the pain giving way to pleasure you repeat the motion. The commander whines. Pressing himself into your heat slowly, starting the rhythm for both the men inside you, when ones out the others in. Sometimes they’ll both go in at once, splitting you further and grinding your hips on their cocks, moaning as your walls wrap around the both of them so beautifully. 

As you become more relaxed the commander picks up the pace, fucking into you. Pressing the head of Ignis’ cock against your g-spot causing you to see stars. Leaning back you pull Ravus in for a heated kiss, the way Ravus’ kissed you and the way Ignis thrusted inside you had you screaming. 

Your cunt constricting, Ravus moans into the kiss. His cock throbs inside you, his cock filling you with his cum as he grinds into your heat, riding the final waves of his orgasm before pulling out and landing back on the mattress next to you both. Whimpering you feel his cum leaking out of you onto your thighs as Ignis claims you finally on his own. Sitting back down onto the bed, he pulls you into his lap once again, his pubic bone pressed against your clit as he grinds your hips down into his. Thrusting up into your abused pussy, you whine. “Iggy please…”

“I know love, you’re doing so well. I want you to come with me. One more time.” He moans out, feeling you getting close he kisses you. Pouring his feelings into the kiss you cry out, your hands finding their way around his neck. With one last thrust that familiar white heat shoots through you, tears escaping your eyes at the intensity of it. Ignis follows immediately after, your cunt milking him for the second time this afternoon he stays inside of you for a moment longer, pressing the hair out of your eyes he smiles. 

“I hope this satisfied your hunger Y/N?” Ignis inquired wrapping his arms around your stomach, his head resting on your sternum.  
Humming you answer, “It did, it was better than the dreams I’ve been having leading up to this. But, what are we going to do with Ravus here?”

Grunting from the other side of the bed, Ravus had nodded off. Barely acknowledging your mention of him. “I can go… give me a minute.” He whined sleepily.

Upon seeing the high commander in such a state you laugh, looking down at Ignis in a silent question before he nods. 

“Ravus you’re welcome to stay the night if you wish, if you need another blanket besides the one we’re sharing we have some down the hall.” 

A lazy smile graces his fine features his eyes still closed, “Mmmm, thank you for your kind offer Y/N. I’ll stay, though if I need warmth I can seek it from one of you.” He teased, scooting closer to you both with the blanket wrapped around him, he lifts an arm. Effectively bringing up the blanket creating a pocket for you both to join him in. Nudging Ignis to let up he groans and stretches while you move under the covers, settling yourself against Ravus and pat the spot next to you for Ignis to come in to. Ignis wraps himself around you, getting comfortable again. 

“Didn’t expect you to be a cuddler, Scientia.” The high commander grumbles, leaning into your side before settling his head against your shoulder. 

Scoffing Ignis remarks back, “Didn’t expect you to stay.” 

Ravus laughs, “I didn’t either, though your kindness in sharing Y/N with me is telling. If you ever need a place to stay, my suites always available to you both. Let’s sleep now, we can discuss affairs in the morning.” 

You hum in acknowledgement and Ignis mutters a quiet, “Agreed” before the three of you go to sleep.


End file.
